


A Different Fate

by skyesparklez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Mentioned Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Raises Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: What if Owen and Beru Lars had refused to take on Luke Skywalker? Luke grows up with Obi Wan Kenobi, and the trouble only escalades from there. As his training passes on, so do challenges arise for the young Skywalker.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	A Different Fate

The Republic had fallen.

Obi Wan was at a loss for words. Everything he had fought for was vanishing before his eyes. The Jedi had fallen, Palpatine was a Sith Lord, and Anakin… Obi Wan couldn’t bear to think of his old padawan just yet. The events on Mustafar were far too fresh in his memory. He would have to meditate on it later. Besides, he had much more to concern himself with at the moment.

He was currently on Polis Massa, struggling to contain the grief as he mourned the death of yet another friend. Padmé had died far too young, and her newly born children would never have the opportunity to know their mother. The two would never be able to experience the love and light they rightfully deserved. Obi Wan glanced down at the sleeping baby he held cradled in his arms. Luke Skywalker, Padmé’s first child. Though he was only mere minutes old, Obi Wan could feel the Force emanating brightly from the child.

Bail and Breha Organa had been swift to take Luke’s sister away from the asteroid field and back to Alderaan. She had not been so intensely intertwined with the Force that she would be a target. Leia would be safe in Alderaan, under the protection of the Organa’s title. Luke, on the other hand, was a bright spot in the Force that would be unable to avoid attention in even the Mid Rim. He would have to be taken elsewhere. He clutched the baby closer to his chest, fear filling his heart over the fate of this child. 

Yoda approached the haggard Jedi, his own pain and loss reflected in the Force. It felt as though he had aged significantly in the hours it took to destroy the Jedi Order. Obi Wan imagined he looked the same. 

“Strong, he is, in the Force,” Yoda said, leaning heavily on his gimmer stick. “A danger, that will be.”

“Where should he go?” Obi Wan felt a heavy feeling sink into his chest. He couldn’t imagine how anyone could hide the pure light that seemed to ebb from Luke.

“To Tatooine, he must go. Safe with his family, he will be. Go with him you must, watch over him.” Obi Wan bowed his head respectfully.

“Yes, Master Yoda.”

—————

Luke was quiet for a baby. He had cried only once, and had been soothed quickly. Though Obi Wan had little experience with children, he guessed the gentle hum of the ship helped keep Luke asleep. He rubbed his temple as he leaned back in the pilot’s seat. Exhaustion was setting into Obi Wan’s bones. Though he wished he could rest, he knew that Luke was the priority now. Pushing himself up from his seated position, Obi Wan left the cockpit and made his way to the living quarters. 

He stopped by a closet to grab an extra blanket before entering the sleeping quarters of the ship, stopping in front of the simple steel door. Space was cold, and he wanted Luke to be comfortable. Sure, he might have been worrying too much, but Luke was his only connection to the man he once viewed as his brother. The door let out a soft whoosh, revealing a plain room with only a bed and a crib. Obi Wan felt a presence reach out to him as Luke cooed. He couldn’t help but smile at the innocent child before him. Luke’s presence showed no fear or anger, only happiness in familiar company.

“Hello Luke,” Obi Wan picked up the child and held him close. “I’m Obi Wan. A friend of your father’s.” The baby simply blinked owlishly and his nose scrunched up as if curious. He yawned and closed his eyes, feeling more content in the arms of the familiar presence. The master Jedi made his way out to the living area once more and took a seat at the table. Obi Wan couldn’t help but think of his eyes. So blue, just like his father. He could almost envision how Luke would look when he was older; just like his father. Obi Wan felt the grief welling up inside him once more, and he allowed himself to cry. 

There was an emptiness where there used to be thousands of bright Force signatures from all the Jedi. Where there used to be life, now there only seemed to be an endless void. Obi Wan wasn’t sure if anyone else had survived, save for Yoda, himself, and the children. He mourned for his best friend, who had been twisted beyond all hope. So many of his friends had been killed on this day. He mourned also for Luke, who would have to grow up under the oppression of a Sith Empire. His mere existence would be enough to warrant a death sentence. 

“I will protect you little one,” Obi Wan whispered to the sleeping child. “I’ll keep you safe.”


End file.
